


Refuge

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Pap's a good dom, Self-Esteem Issues, Sub Twist, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Very heavy aftercare, combative sub, honestly it's the focus of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Twist has trouble accepting gentle handling.





	Refuge

Twist ducked inside, looking around to make sure Slim wasn’t at home. Slim was too fragile for the mood he was in right now.

“Anybody home?” he called.

“IN HERE!”

His soul pulsed and he dipped a hand into his pocket, fingers tightening around his lighter. He moved through the house, noting the smell of marinara sauce simmering. Papyrus smiled at him as he paused in the kitchen doorway. He stood at the kitchen sink, just finishing the dishes. “HELLO, TWIST! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?”

Terrible. He wouldn’t even have been able to say why. Nothing bad had happened. Not really. But he felt like shit and he needed some help taking the edge off. “Not so great,” he said, stepping away from the doorway. He draped his arms around Papyrus’ waist. “But I think I’m doin’ better now.”

Papyrus beamed at him. “NATURALLY! YOU ARE IN THE COMPANY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.”

Twist couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I am, aren’t I?” He dipped his head and started to kiss along Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae. “Think yer, heh, up ta showin’ me how great ya are?” His hand cupped Papyrus’ groin, squeezing lightly.

A warm orange blush tinged Papyrus’ cheekbones. Considering the things Paps had done to him in the past, the blush was both humorous and ironic. “I’M STILL WASHING DISHES...BUT YOU CAN GO WAIT FOR ME IN OUR BEDROOM.”

Twist’s soul jumped. “Sure thing, sweetheart. How do ya wan’ me?”

Papyrus turned in his hold and kissed him hard. Pulling back, he murmured, “Naked and on your knees. Can you do that for me, pet?”

He shivered. “‘Course I can. Anything fer you, darlin’.”

“VERY GOOD!” Papyrus beamed at him before turning away to finish washing up. “I WILL BE WITH YOU SHORTLY.”

Twist chuckled as he slipped from the room. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, though, his smile dropped and he pulled in on himself, fingers restlessly tugging at his hoodie.

He looked around their bedroom. Extra large bed, big enough to comfortably sleep three six foot plus skeletons, and piled with plush blankets in purple and red. It was neat, but lived in, and warm. Faintly, he could smell Papyrus’ cologne and the sugary scent of Slim’s suckers. The lingering scent of cigarette smoke seemed harsh and out of place by contrast.

His chest tightened. He didn’t belong here. Not with them.

He closed his sockets and took a deep breath. They wanted him. They did. If they didn’t, they’d ask him to leave. They’d tell him he was no longer welcome. They would. Even if Papyrus was often too nice for his own good. And Slim was...non-confrontational.

He ran his hands over his skull, digging his fingers into his coronal suture.

“Twist?”

He jolted and spun, grinning cheekily. “Heya, sweetheart. Finished washin’ up already?” Papyrus shut the door behind him and looked Twist up and down. Twist forced his bones to relax and sauntered toward him. He didn’t need Papyrus to pick up on his current mood. “Whoops. Looks like I ain’t very good at followin’ directions.” He said it teasingly, and Papyrus relaxed a little.

“I THOUGHT MY INSTRUCTIONS WERE VERY CLEAR...” He stepped closer, catching Twist’s jaw. “...but if you need help, I’m happy to oblige.”

He needed Papyrus to move his hand just a few inches down, needed to feel that pressure around his neck and know someone had control of him. “Yes. Please, sir. Help me out.” He raised his chin, hoping to entice him. Papyrus ran a thumb over his mandible and down his cervical vertebrae. But he only rested his hand on Twist’s sternum, fingers loosely curled over his collarbone. Twist closed his sockets. It wasn’t enough.

He needed Papyrus to be rough with him. To bring him down and fuck him hard. He needed Papyrus to use him.

So he reached out and slipped a few fingers down the front of Papyrus’ shorts, earning a startled, “NY-HE!” He toyed with the fly, smirking.

“What about you, sweetheart? Need sum help with ‘at?”

Papyrus’ blush deepened, and Twist could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable. Papyrus didn’t like taking on a submissive role in the bedroom. He found it unsatisfying, even a little disquieting. They’d experimented a little early on in their relationship but had quickly found that Papyrus just didn’t enjoy submitting.

“Should we wait for Slim?” Papyrus asked, one hand curling around Twist’s wrist to gently—but firmly—pull his fingers free.

“No!” His soul grew frantic at the very idea. He didn’t trust himself around Slim right now. Slim was so fragile, and Twist felt like his control was fraying with each passing moment. “I mean—nah. We ain’t had a couples’ session in a while. Let’s have a little fun. Jus’ you an’ me.”

Papyrus tilted his head and studied him, but ultimately nodded his consent. “IF YOU INSIST....” He cleared his throat. “I believe I asked you to get on your knees for me, pet.”

Twist grinned. Good. They were back on track. “Yeah,” he said, starting to circle around behind Papyrus. “Ya did.”

Papyrus caught his arm to stop him, then grabbed his chin with his free hand. Twist smirked. His grip was harder than usual. Not enough to hurt. Not enough to bruise. Just enough to hold him firmly in place. _Yes_. “What are you doing?” Papyrus searched his eyelights as he asked, and Twist held his gaze, knowing he’d sense the lie if he didn’t.

“Yer always givin’ out orders. Thought I’d see what’d happen if I didn’t follow ‘em.”

Papyrus’ brows furrowed. “Twist...do you enjoy our games? Because if not, we don’t have to play! I would be more than satisfied with something a little more vanilla!”

“No! No—I do! But....” This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to go. Papyrus was supposed to force him down and take him hard. “This is jus’ part ‘a the game, sweetheart. If I don’ obey, you gotta make me, right?”

Papyrus studied him. “We’ve never played like that before.”

Twist kept smiling, trying to hold to his facade. “Ya can’t tell me ya don’ wanna push me down and give it to me hard.” He crowded against Papyrus. “Show me who’s boss.”

Papyrus searched his features. “You remember your safeword?”

His grin broadened. “‘Course I do.” Not that he would use it. “C’mon, Tale-verse. Show me what you got. I c’n take it.”

Papyrus hesitated, but only for a moment. He caught Twist by the back of his neck and pushed him toward the bed. Twist stumbled and caught himself on the edge of the mattress, soul hammering. _Finally_. This was what he needed. What he deserved.

“I believe I asked you to get undressed,” Papyrus said cheerfully. “Why don’t I help you with that?”

He pushed Twist’s face into the bed with one hand, the other reaching around to undo his fly. A manic laugh bubbled up inside Twist, muffled by the comforter. Yes, _yes_! This was good! He struggled under Papyrus’ weight, trying to squirm away. It only served to help Papyrus strip off his pants, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about that.

Papyrus grabbed his coccyx, and Twist bit the comforter to silence a keen. Papyrus’ hand pumped the small vertebrae, the sensation so intense he began struggling in truth. A low whine built in the back of his throat, and he clawed at the mattress, scrambling to free himself. He managed to crawl up onto the bed and out from under Papyrus, only to be flattened under him a moment later. Papyrus sat astride his pelvis and yanked his hoodie up and over his head.

Twist was panting, and Papyrus clamped a hand over the back of his neck, pushing him into the mattress. “I believe I also asked for you to meet me on your knees.” He shifted back and hooked his fingers through Twist’s pubic symphysis, yanking his hips up without easing any of the pressure off his neck. “This isn’t exactly what I meant, but I believe it’ll serve.”

Twist clawed at the comforter, and he squeaked when Papyrus again caught hold of his coccyx. “Oh, my~. Is this sensitive?” He pumped the small vertebrae again, earning a hoarse whine. His fingers dipped down to circled his pelvic inlet and slip inside to stir up the magic gathered there.

It felt good. Too good.

He didn’t want to feel good. He wanted to be used. And he wanted it to hurt. Shifting his hips back, he bucked into Papyrus, forcing his pussy to form. “Thought you were gonna give it to me, Pretty-boy.”

Papyrus’ fingers smoothed over his cervical vertebrae, the sensation soothing and soft. Twist’s hands curled in frustration. No, no, no! This wasn’t right! He couldn’t have this!

Shifting, he reached back and grabbed Papyrus’ pubic symphysis, feeling the heat gathered there. Papyrus gasped, not expecting the rough touch. Twist ground the heel of his hand against his pubis. “C’mon, Tale-verse. Fuck me like ya mean it!” Heat gathered behind his hand, but the haze didn’t coalesced into a proper bulge before Papyrus tore his hand away from his pubic symphysis. He forced Twist’s hands up over his head and held them there. Twist resisted, struggling to free himself, but Papyrus only folded over him, forcing him to lie still. Against his acoustic meatus, Papyrus said, damnably cheerful, “I think you’re a bit confused, pet. You don’t get to make those decisions. Unless you want to tap out, I will be deciding what it is you need.” He paused, giving Twist the chance to use his safeword. He held his silence, pressing into the mattress to hide his face. His body betrayed him, though. Little tremors wracked him, and Papyrus ran a soothing hand down his spine. “Talk to me, Twist. Tell me what you want. I won’t know if you don’t say anything, and I don’t want to harm you.”

‘Harm’, he said. Not ‘hurt’. With Slim as a third, they well knew that pain and pleasure could be one and the same. “Please,” Twist said, trying to keep his voice steady, “I need...you to use me.”

That soothing hand continued to run up and down his spine, maddening and tempting—it felt so good, so nice. But he couldn’t have that. He hadn’t earned it. It wasn’t allowed. “Why?” Papyrus asked, and Twist squirmed.

“I—I jus’—“ His ribcage heaved as he drew in a deep breath. “Please, Papyrus. I jus’ wanna be useful. Fer once. Please.” The hand stilled on his sacrum, and words starting pouring out of him now, as if a dam had broken. “You c’n hurt me, if ya wan’. Tie me down.” He was shaking hard now. “Doesn’ matter. Do whatever ya wan’. Jus’...please. Use me.” Papyrus pulled off of him and Twist sprung on him, grabbing hold and refusing to let go. “No, no, no nononono—please, Pap, _please_ —I need—“

Papyrus’ arms curled around him and he buried his face in Twist’s neck, squeezing hard. “Shhhhh...” He hummed softly and started projecting / LOVE / WARMTH / SECURITY / STABILITY /.

“No,” Twist whined, trying to squirm away. “Stop—stop!”

But Papyrus didn’t release him, just held him even tighter. He ran his fingers down his spine and ribcage, and he scratched under his scapulae. It made Twist shudder, toes curling—it felt so good. Coupled with the projections, it was becoming harder and harder to protest. “Why?” he finally managed to rasp.

“Twisted-me, if you want to play rough, I’m happy to oblige you, but only if that’s something you would enjoy. I won’t hurt you just because you think that’s what you deserve.” He kissed the side of his neck, the contact feather-light. “We can discuss your limits later. Right now, I think it’s time for a bath.”

“Ya don’...ya don’ gotta do that. We didn’ even do anythin’.” He tried to force a laugh, but his voice was still shaky and unsteady.

Papyrus picked him up without any trouble and carried him into the bathroom. “I told you, pet—I will decide what you need.” He let Twist down and gently, but firmly, guided him into the tub. Twist hesitated, curling in on himself and trying to hide.

“I’m f-fine. I’ll be...fine.”

Papyrus knelt beside the tub—large enough for two skeletons if they were very comfortable with each other—and turned on the water. As the tub filled, he caught Twist’s hand and drew him over for a kiss. “Let me take care of you, pet.”

His tone of voice sent a shiver down Twist’s spine—it brooked no argument, but it was so deeply loving that resistance seemed not just ill advised, but foolish. The projections didn’t make it any easier. Slowly, Twist nodded, uncurling just a little. Papyrus beamed at him and kissed him more firmly. “Good boy.”

He shut his sockets and swallowed hard, torn between basking in the praise and pulling away because he knew he didn’t deserve it. The water lapped at his leg bones, easing his joints. Papyrus tested the water’s temperature and added bubblebath to it. Despite himself, Twist smiled as the foam started to build. He ran his fingers through the water. “Are ya gonna join me?”

Papyrus considered that, then nodded. “No sex,” he said firmly.

Twist nodded, deciding he’d consider that a punishment for his behavior. Papyrus stripped without fanfare, and Twist couldn’t help but lean against the side of the tub to admire his pretty bones. Unmarked and unstained—Papyrus really was the best of them, physically and otherwise.

Either Papyrus didn’t notice his staring or he took it as his due, and he slipped into the tub, settling against the porcelain and pulling Twist into his lap. Twist shut his sockets, his posture still stiff and unyielding. But Papyrus was warm and solid at his back, and his projections were powerful. Between that and the hot water, it was impossible not to relax a little bit. When Papyrus took the washcloth and started working it between and around Twist’s bones, he realized he had no real hope of resisting.

He could still try, though. “Why’re ya doin’ this, huh?”

Papyrus sighed and put his arms around him, pulling him close. It made Twist feel strangely small, though he was both taller and broader. Papyrus nuzzled into his cervical vertebrae, purring quietly. “Why are you fighting it?”

Twist didn’t answer. He just shut his sockets and relaxed against Papyrus. “‘S not fair. Yer too good at this. It’s cheatin’.”

Papyrus kissed along the back of his neck, one hand slipping inside Twist’s ribcage. In another time and place, it would have been arousing. Here and now, it just made him feel warm and safe. Protected.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Papyrus said, smirking.

“It’s a complaint!” Twist protested, but he cut himself off with a sigh as Papyrus kissed along his mandible. He tilted his head back to give him better access. “Hnnn...Pap....”

“Good boy,” he said again, and Twist shivered.

“I ain’t—“

“You are.” He spoke with such finality and certainty that Twist couldn’t find it in himself to protest.

Softly, voice choked, he finally confessed, “I don’t deserve this.”

Gently, Papyrus turned his head and kissed him again, slowly but firmly. “You say that like you need to earn our affection.”

Twist didn’t say anything at first. He just looked away, trying to control his shaking. “Why’re you so good ta me, huh? Aren’t ya—aren’t ya angry? I tried ta get ya ta hurt me. I broke our rules. I—“

“Shhhh.” Papyrus held him, rocking slightly. “We’ll talk about that later, Twist. Right now, I just want you to relax and let me look after you.”

“Pap—“ His voice cracked, and Papyrus pulled him close.

“Shhhh. Relax. Just relax. I have you. I’m here. I’m here, Twist.”

The projections grew stronger, the feelings of / LOVE / CARE / SAFETY / AFFECTION / overwhelming his doubts and insecurities. Slowly, his shaking calmed and he allowed Papyrus to finish wiping down his bones, drowning in his projections.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags I should add to this.


End file.
